


Just by Saying I Love You

by bitetroye



Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Tronnor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitetroye/pseuds/bitetroye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye and Connor are on the way to their hotel after day one of Lollapalooza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just by Saying I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Really short and random fluff. Title comes from More Than Words by Extreme. I also put this up on Wattpad?? I swear I wrote it on time lol (just putting it up now).

The drive to the hotel was slow and soothing. Bright lights from the cars shined through the windows and the taxi driver's silence was pleasingly comfortable. The only sound in the car came from the stereo; Troye's phone was plugged into the aux cord and was playing quiet music. Troye placed his hand on top of Connor's and Connor sent him a small smile, one that reached his eyes and oozed love in such a simplistic manner that it made Troye smile back immediately. He subconsciously sighed and the soft sound made Connor's smile widen and resulted in the squeeze of a hand. Connor hummed along to the music for a while before breaking the silence.

"Today was such a good day," he said with a smile still adorning his face.

"Incredible," Troye agreed, and his eyes were shining in the dim lighting. 

Troye closed his eyes for a moment, resting his head on Connor's shoulder and intertwining their fingers.

The day had been filled with so much music and exciting announcements but this moment he got to share with Connor in the back of a cab at a quarter passed midnight felt almost incomparable.

"I missed you," Connor sighed.

"We've hardly been apart," Troye chuckled, although he knew exactly what Connor meant and undoubtedly felt the same.

Connor pouted his lips slightly, trying to relish the moment because he knew they would both be busy eventually and any time they spent separated was time he was dreading. Troye leaned over and quickly kissed Connor on the cheek.

"What's up?" Connor asked.

"Nothing," Troye drawled out. He smiled sweetly at Connor and pursed his lips. Connor laughed and held him closer. Despite there being three seats in the car, they were seated right next to each other with their hands now resting on Troye's leg. Troye rubbed his thumb over Connor's and whispered, "I can't wait to get to the hotel. I just wanna cuddle and go to sleep." Connor squeezed his hand again.

"Bed sounds so nice right now. It's been a long day," he replied. Troye scanned Connor's face before settling his gaze on Connor's eyes and getting the urge to kiss him and share some other form of intimacy. Being in public for so long resulted in many tempting moments and it was difficult for Troye to resist the everlasting impulse to kiss Connor, albeit it was something he had gotten better at with time.

  


By the time they got to the hotel, Troye felt desperate with the need to hold Connor closer and kiss him. They walked into the building after paying for the cab and were no longer holding hands nor standing as closely together as they wanted to. When they got in the elevator they simply stood next to each other, both knowing to restrain themselves since they had the whole night to kiss and cuddle. Their shoulders grazed slightly and they stood in a comfortable silence until they reached their floor. Upon entering their room, they took off their shoes and unnecessary clothing to get ready for bed and entered the bathroom together to brush their teeth. Troye stood behind Connor and wrapped his arms around him before placing a gentle kiss to the back of his neck. Connor shuddered at the contact and Troye released him from the hug as they continued with their night routine.

"I love you," Troye said quietly.

"I love you too," Connor replied with a smile on his face. 

They got into bed together and Connor held Troye to his side for a moment. Their soft breathing was calm and peaceful and they both closed their eyes. 

After a while Troye turned to his side and leaned over Connor, placing a longing kiss to his lips. Connor made a content noise from the back of his throat and deepened the kiss slightly. When they pulled away both of their eyes seemed to be glistening with a mixture of love and desire. Troye chuckled and caressed Connor's cheek gently. Connor pulled him down on top of him and Troye dipped his head down for another kiss. 

They kissed slowly and passionately in a way that was borderline sexual but neither made another move. They struggled to get closer, to feel even more of the other, and to touch each other in a way that would convey the amount of love they were feeling. Troye massaged Connor's tongue with his own and the kiss was slowly becoming sloppy, but the passion of the kiss remained steady. When they pulled apart, Connor placed his lips on Troye's neck and left multiple soft kisses. Troye mewled quietly as he yearned to feel more of Connor's touch and he tried pressing their bodies even closer with a roll of his hips in an almost sensual manner. Connor put his hands on Troye's hips and Troye hid his face in Connor's shoulder. He sighed blissfully and trailed one of his hands down Connor's arm.

"Please," Troye whined. Connor rubbed small cirles with his fingers on Troye's bare back and Troye kissed his shoulder. Both were desperate to feel close contact and it seemed that no matter how closely their bodies were pressed together it was not enough. Being separated did this to them and made their insides burn with a desire to never let each other go. Troye stayed on top of Connor, placing small kisses to his neck and shoulder and burying himself in his warmth. Connor continued rubbing Troye's back, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin under his fingertips.

There was something magical about the way this sensual yet chaste contact made them feel. Both of them knew that they didn't need to make love to feel loved and simply taking pleasure in being next to each other was enough. They remained there, bodies molded together and soft breathing in synchronization, quietly enjoying the contact. Connor sighed and kissed Troye softly on the back of his head.

"You make me so happy," he said in a hushed voice and Troye blushed at his sweet words before squeezing him in a tighter hug as a response to let Connor know he felt the same. Eventually they drifted into a peaceful slumber, still holding each other closely and breathing slowly in harmony.


End file.
